User talk:ZexionOrganazationXIII
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ZexionOrganazationXIII page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SirLinkalot96 (Talk) 21:18, April 17, 2012 Reply Not a bother at all :). Glad to see someone's interested in my character's. I know how it feels like to be an author yadda,yadda,yadda. xD. Anyways, i did make blog posts prior to joining this wiki. I'm sure you remember. But, yeah, i guess did leave it kind of incomplete. I should probably just go and edit my blog. Fix it up a bit more. Or Maybe start fresh. Listen to me ramble. I barely even touched the surface of your question. My apologies. Besides my rambling i guess if Mike and Jimmy fight and Mike was chasing after him. He would be waving his fist in the air first off. Then he'd probably scream. Get back here Hopkins! Or he would run after him and be like, You can't out run me. I did freshman track. That is all i have so far, if anything else comes to mind i will write it in another talk page message or maybe in a new blog post. So look out for either. ShadowRoxas134 23:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Love interest for Alastair? Would this work for him? ShadowRoxas134 01:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) How Alastair meets his love interest? How do you plan on introducing the readers to Liz? ShadowRoxas134 (talk) 19:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: How Alastair meets his love interest That's a great preview. Can't wait for the next chapter man. ShadowRoxas134 (talk) 19:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I saw your review of my story on fanfiction.net. Thanks for the feedback! Um, i would have to concur you're correct about how Salem has definitely become more of a badass. The next chapter is going to be about Mike and Salem going around vandalizing Tad's place and Hattrick's car. Then some drama llama. xD ShadowRoxas134 (talk) 22:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if you know this yet, you probably figured it out by now... but, i wrapped up my fanfic over on fanfiction.net. So, yeah, guess that's it.User:ShadowRoxas134 (Talk) 20:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah? Thanks man. Do you want me to put Alastair and Liz into my sequel? I think Alastair might be involved into the punk clique a bit. Liz, i think she might get involved with one of the greasers. So, that kinda, you know gets both Alastair and Mike pissed off. Because, Mike is a caring guy. Alastair,well, he thinks Liz is cute. Something like that?User:ShadowRoxas134 (Talk) 20:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude!User:ShadowRoxas134 (Talk) 00:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Z-man. Where have you been with the fanfics dude? You wrote chapter 1 like a year ago. I mean, you know, I might be coming off as a bit offensive. Sorry, if I am. Just curious. You've got some catching up to do on that then. Write me back, or don't. Whichever your prefer.User:ShadowRoxas134 (Talk) 02:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Yo Z-man Welp, you forgot your signature. Anyways, you made a good-ish argument. xD. But, it's all good. And, I do have plans to write those future fics. In my spare time. Like maybe tonight or whatever. I don't know. Crossovers usually suck farts out of a dog's behind. But, I'll make it the bee's knees. The cat's meow, whichever you prefer. I'mma crossover GTA and Bully. (Original, not really.) But, it's an aftermath of GTA V's golden ending and the ending to my story. (Basically how Michael, Franklin, and Trevor deal with the FIB and stuff like that. How Amanda and Mike deal with Alucard, Ezekiel, and Tad.) There will actually be cameos from Bully characters. It'll be good. I was actually going to cross over Saint's Row and OG&G but that's exactly the thing Rockstar made fun of in that one Strangers & Freaks mission with the marijuana. So, there will not now nor will there ever be a Jimmy and Friends fighting the aliens. Zombies, yeah. Because that would be sick as hell. Aliens is just crazy. Your's Truly, User:ShadowRoxas134 (Talk) 02:23, January 3, 2014 (UTC)